


Fuchsia

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets something unexpected when he attempts to take shortcuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia

**Author's Note:**

> Neal/Yuki, written for MPP #65 - Cheaters Never Prosper - at Goldenlake.

Edging closer to the desk in the corner, he leaned forward, straining to see the slip of paper- and there-

"Neal!"

He jumped and banged his head on the rim of the table. Rubbing his aching scalp, Neal turned to glare at his fiancé.

Yuki hastily unsnapped her fan to hide a smile. "That's cheating," she said, snatching the diagram from his fingers. "You told me you learned this dance in page training!"

"I did," he huffed. "I just forgot some steps. It's complicated!"

Her eyes crinkled. "Now you have to start over."

Neal groaned at Yuki's no-nonsense stare. He started the steps, but she stopped him.

"Here," she said, handing him her hot pink fan, "Try it with this."

He gaped at her. "You're not serious? This is-"

"Yes, Neal?"

"Nothing," he said with a sigh. He should have known better than to try to cheat with Yuki around.


End file.
